${72 \div 40 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${4}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }40\text{ go into }{72}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${72}\div40={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{32}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }40\text{ go into }{320}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${320}\div40={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${72 \div 40 = 1.8}$